obscusatsufandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ultraman Life/Welcome to the Wiki: Some Basic Things
Well hello there! If you're here than you seem to have an interest in taking part in this community, which is great! This post will take you through some of our main aims, plus some basic rules. So without further ado, let's get you started! Short Intro Though you may have been on the home page already, here is another brief description of our work. Here at the Obscusatsu Wiki, we want people to have a greater knowledge on this genre. So, we are documenting everything to do with rather unknown Tokusatsu shows down here, so that they can be viewed publicly, rather than hassling through external blogs or foreign language websites. We try and work to the very best with what we have and think that more exposure to this field would prompt companies to constantly subtitle or ever dub their works, which makes our job a whole lot easier. Some companies have already started to take notice of this, and are working on subtitled versions of their work as we speak! So please try and make this wiki more known to friends and family who have a similar desire for this knowledge for the sake of us, and the entire community across all Tokusatsu-based Wikis to have this knowledge. Order of Operations This wiki operates on a structured basis. We set ourselves a specific project, which can be a entire new series, specific characters, items of importance, etc., that is the focal point for the Wiki to complete before moving on to the next one. This is not a requirement to participate in, though currently would be advised due to the Wiki's current size. I will be able to provide necessary links to external webpages, YouTube videos, etc. for the currently tackling project (though do keep in mind some rough translations are more than likely to be in order for them). It will be more than easy to see which projects are done/being worked on, as the home page will be updated periodically to account for the two/three most recently completed projects and the current project blog post. The Navbar at the top of every page will also be altered accordingly. Brief Rules and Procedures Here are some brief rules to follow here: *The wiki features a range of different individuals from across the globe, who's levels of knowledge of the English language may differ from yours. We ask to not point out these people for any grammatical errors found in comments or within pages. We all have feelings here, you never know what might hurt someone's... *The use of profanity is not permitted on this wiki. Due to people's varying preferences about them, they should not be used under any circumstance, unless it is found in a translation, to which it must be changed to something of equivalent meaning, but not include the vulgar language used. *Categories are a key point to any Wiki, however, this does not mean that any category can be created just because. We ask to provide a reason for creating a new category that may be questioned for its inclusion by other people. This problem was greatly apparent on the Ultraman Wiki a few months ago. *Any new page created should include relevant information to it's focal point, with any mentions of other things to to A. Be linked to them B. To be brief, they are not the main purpose of that specific page after all. Additionally, before the publishing of a new page, ensure that there is substantial information present. If unable to add anything straight away for whatever reason, leave a TBA under each heading and add the "Incomplete" template to the top of the page. The bare minimum for a creation of a page should be a Infobox with an image and all available information and a Navbox at the bottom, if one is created of course. Current Templates and what to Use them for *'Nihongo' - Used to display a English translated name, then its Japanese character name, then its Romanji translation. *'Host Infobox' - Used to display the human host of a hero, some of their details and the hero they can become *'Villain Infobox' - Used similarly to the Host Infobox, though with some features excluded and some added. *'Kaiju/Kaijin Infobox' - Used to give detail on the monsters-of-the-weeks. *'Quote' - Used to put a quote for that specific thing. This may be a pre/post-battle catchphrase or other spoken thing of importance. *'Nosubs' - Used at the top of a page to stated that the page used was created without a subtitled media to work off of *'Incompletesubs' - Used similarly to the Nosubs template, but to show that the media used was only partially subtitled. *'Tabber' - Used to give layered information on multitple forms, quotes, etc. for the same character in the same location. That's essentially all you need to know to get started! I hope to see great thind from you in the future. Until next time UL Category:Blog posts